What are the Odds
by RHPSluvver13
Summary: Umm... not sure how to write a summary without giving anything away, so... just read it 'kay. please, please PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything Rocky Horror!**

"Uuuugggghhhh!" Magenta ran into the bathroom and threw her head into the toilet. She was vomiting for the second time in the last hour. She pulled her self up using the counter for support. She looked herself over in the mirror. She was paler than she normally was and her hair was a mess. She needed to have a touch-up on her roots, but at the moment all she could think about was how awful she felt. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Riff Raff walked in with a look of worry on his face. "Are you alright," he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Just a stomach bug." She wished it was just a stomach bug, but it wasn't. She knew why she was so sick. There was no doubt in her mind. She just didn't want Riff to know. At least not yet. "Well why don't you come back to bed so I can make you feel better." He gave her a devilish smile. She smiled back at him. She loves it when he smiles at her. She was gazing into his deep, bluish-grey eyes. She playfully bit her lower lip and absent-mindedly twisted a strand of hair. Riff Raff walked towards her so he could kiss her, but she quickly avoided him and had her head back in the toilet before he could even get close to her. He kneeled down next to his sister and stroked her hair as she was throwing up. Columbia was laying down on her bed, grinning from ear to ear, hands folded over her mid-section. She was happier now than she had ever been in her entire life. Just as Columbia was about to go look for Magenta, she walked in through the door. "OMYGOSH! Magenta, I have to tell you something," Columbia screeched. She was practically bouncing on Magenta. "Columbia can this wait? I don't feel so good." Magenta was starting to turn a light shade of green. The groupie immediately stopped bouncing. "Mags, what's wrong," began Columbia. "Are you alright?" "Columbia, can I tell you a secret," asked Magenta. She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice, but she needed to tell someone. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Eddie.". The little groupie excitedly nodded her head. "Promise?" The groupie nodded again. Magenta took a deep breath. She exhaled. "I'm pregnant." "REALLY!" Columbia looked as if she might explode from happiness at any moment. Magenta nodded. "OMG OMG OMG OMG O-M-G! Two babies in the castle!" "Columbia, I didn't say anything about twi-" Then it hit her. "Columbia, are you-?" "Uh huh." she was bouncing again. Magenta hugged her friend tightly. She was smiling now and her shade of green vanished. The two girls laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Huge grins were spread across there faces. "So how long have you known," asked Columbia. "About two weeks. What about you?" She was glad that she had someone to talk to about this. "I would say about... Hmmm maybe, ten minutes now", said Columbia. Both girls started to giggle. "So… who's is it," Magenta asked timidly. "Eddie's," replied Columbia non-chalantly. Magenta nodded in approval. She never thought Frank would make a good father figure. "Have you told Riff yet?" "Not yet, but Frank is making us go to the grocery store tomorrow so I will talk to him then. What about Eddie? Have you told him yet?" Magenta was desperate to change the subject. "I think I'm gonna tell him on Christmas," Columbia began. "Since it's only a month away. Well, going to bed now. Good night." Columbia clicked off the light. Magenta laid in the dark, eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. What was she going tell Riff? A million questions were running through her mind. How was he going to react? Would he be angry or over-joyed? Would he leave her? This one question made the others leave her mind and made this single question ring loud. What if he DID leave her? Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. She was afraid now. Afraid of being alone. Afraid of being a single mother. Afraid of doing something she might regret. The tears were silently flowing now. She cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Columbia was the last to get up. "GOOD MORRRNIIING" she shouted. Everyone instinctively covered their ears, not caring wether or not they were hurting her feelings. She was just down right irritating sometimes. Columbia made a pouty face, but it quickly vanished as she grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs.

"So, any plans for today?"

"Well Magenta and I need to go to the store," replied Riff Raff.

"And I need to take my bike to the shop today," Eddie gave her an apologetic look. Columbia began to pout again.

"Why don't you go to the store with Magenta and Riff Raff," suggested Frank. Magenta tensed up at the idea. She stopped cutting the potatoes she was prepairing for breakfast.

"Sure," squealed Columbia. Magenta slowly turned around and gave Columbia a death glare.

"Umm... Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and watch Gone with the Wind." Magenta turned back around and finished preparing breakfast. "Suit yourself," replied Frank.

After breakfast Magenta sat in the old pick up truck, waiting for Riff Raff. She was trying to figure out a way to tell him she was pregnant. Riff Raff got into the truck and they headed to the supermarket.

At the store, Magenta worked up the courage to talk to Riff.

"Riff?" Magenta nervously fingered a package of paper towels.

"Yes, my love?" Just then, a mother walked down the aisle with a screaming baby girl. Riff looked at the baby in disgust, but Magenta didn't seem to notice. "Have you ever thought about having a family, having kids? Because, well... I'm pregnant." When Magenta was finished, the mother and screaming child had left.

"Gawd kids are so annoying! Magenta, let's save us the trouble and never have kids." Magenta felt as if a bomb had just gone off inside of her. "Now, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh... Um, what kind of paper towels do you want to get?""Does it really matter?" Magenta shook her head. The rest of the trip was very quiet.

Columbia was just about to doze off when Magenta burst through the door into the tiny bedroom, crying. "Magenta, whats wrong?" A look of concern washed over the groupie's face.

"It's Riff. He says he doesn't want kids and that they're too much trouble!" Columbia soothingly rubbed Magenta's back as her friend cried into her shoulder.

"Did he really say that?" Magenta nodded. "Well when did you tell him because he seems like the kind that would want kids?" "At the store. But he didn't even hear me."

Columbia gave Magenta a confused look. "Then how do you know that he doesn't want kids?"

"Well when I asked him, this lady walled down the isle with a screaming baby. Then he told me he doesn't want kids. So I never really got to tell him..." Columbia thought for a moment.

"THAT'S IT!" Columbia jumped up, almost knocking Magenta off of the bed. "What?" "He probably didn't mean what he said! He was probably just mad that there was a screaming kid there!" Columbia explained.

"You think so?" Magenta stopped crying.

"YEAH! Which means you still need to talk to him about it. But I would wait a little before trying to talk to him again." Magenta agreed with her friend.

"Well it's getting kind of late. I think I'm going to bed now," said Magenta.

"Nighty night!" "Goodnight."

Columbia was sitting at the kitchen table when Frank walked in.

"So, your pregnant huh," asked Frank. Columbia nodded excitedly. "Whose is it?"

"Eddie's." Columbia was beaming ear to ear. Frank broke out into a jealous rage and grabbed Columbia out of the chair by her wrist, causing the chair to topple over. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. "FRANK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE!" He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She let out an ear piercing scream. Frank kicked her in the throat, causing her to gasp for air. "You little slut! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!" Frank kicked her in the stomach again. Columbia noticed blood on her pants. She went into hysterics.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Columbia grabbed her stomach, blood flowing onto her sequined shorts.

"Go to Hell." Frank walked out of the room, leaving Columbia on the kitchen floor.

Magenta awoke to the sound of screaming. She looked over and saw Columbia screaming in her sleep. Magenta tried to wake her up by shaking her. A little at first, then harder, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Sorry about this CoCo," said Magenta. She raised her hand and brought it down on Columbia's cheek. Columbia instantly woke up.

"FRANK STOP IT" shouted Columbia. Magenta noticed she had been crying in her sleep. "Hey, hey, hey. Columbia it's just me," whispered Magenta. Columbia hugged her friend and cried into Magenta's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I h-had a d-d-dream that F-frank knew about th-the b-b-baby and h-h-he wa-was mad th-that it was E-e-eddies. H-he kicked me in the s-s-stomach and I-I l-lost the b-baby." Columbia started crying harder as she grabbed at her stomach. Magenta made shushing noises, trying to calm the girl down.

"Calm down, and take a deep breath," instructed Magenta. Columbia did as she was told and calmed down tremendously, but was still shaking.

"Everything is fine. Your okay..." Columbia looked up and nodded. "I know... It was just so real." She looked as if she was about to start crying again.

"I know what'll cheer you up! LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Columbia's face brightened at the idea.

"'KAY!" The groupie jumped off the the bed and ran to the bathroom. Magenta got up and walked over to her closet. She picked out an outfit that consisted of black jeans and a black "Bride of Frankenstein" t-shirt. Magenta had just finished putting her pants on when she heard a strangled 'Magenta' come from the bathroom. She went in to find Columbia standing in the middle of the tiny bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body. There was a small trickle of blood running down her leg.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE REALLY HAPPY I PROMISE!**


End file.
